Amour Foncé
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: A dark romance, set between the lost comfort of a woman and the most adult of the boys. Rated R for content. Chapter Three uploaded.
1. Encounter One: Chance

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z, it's characters and likenesses, are all own by Akira Toriyama and the creators of the animated series. The characters are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes.  
  
This story is rated R for adult content and strong language.  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
Amour Foncé  
  
  
A dark romance by ShaggyDiz  
  
  
Encounter One: Chance  
  
  
* * *  
  
  


It was a long day for Bulma made even worse by the longer date she just came home from. It was the typical guy to her: obsessed with money without a lick of a cent on them, minus their good looks. Keeping her profile low was hard; especially when the guys she recently dated went head over heals for her money, and her looks, but not her head.  
  
I'm home! she yelled out to no one in particular.  
  
It was the one thing she wanted desperately to find after Vegeta left: a nice guy with a human side and a dead serious side. Vegeta had the dead serious side, but never showed her what kind of guy he was, except for the one night they ended up together. He stayed with her until after the Cell Games though, in which he promptly left, first going out into the world somewhere before returning months later to take one of her space ships and getting off the planet. He had mentioned the possibility of returning, either when Goku came back or when he felt like it.  
  
Hi Mom! came the cry from upstairs. A trample of feet came, and Trunks emerged victorious over Goten when they ran down the stairs.  
  
Nearly five years had past since he disappeared. It took three years after he left for Bulma to reconsider dating again, and another six months after that before she went out on her first date. In the span of fifteen or so months, Bulma had gone out on eleven dates – half of them within the first three months. All of them had egos to spare and a head shallower than helium. After that, she slowed down, going on five dates in the last year, but all of them turning out the same. Number twelve concluded much the same way.  
  
Hey Trunks. How was your evening? she asked her only son.  
  
Fun! Goten and I had fun ganging up on Gohan! he chirped out.  
  
Yeah! He was a good sport about it too! Goten said immediately after, though with a slight pause when he was searching for the right words.  
  
Really now? That was nice of him. She walked by them to hang up her coat.  
  
How did your night go, Mom? Trunks asked.  
  
She paused slightly, catching herself slightly before resuming what she was doing. Same as it's always been. Bulma left it at that, going into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She was in there for a few minutes, grabbing the items she needed when a hand went over hers to grab something.  
  
Here. Let me get that. She turned her head to see Gohan standing there, a smile etched on his face.  
  
Thank you, she said, slightly embarrassed. Bulma stepped back, letting the teen set up the coffee.  
  
I take it was another downer? he asked her, pouring the grinded beans into a filter.  
  
She sighed. I wonder if there are any men in the world that aren't so single minded. They're the only people I find once I tell them that I'm in line to own this place.  
  
Well, you could just not tell them that little fact on the first date. Maybe then you could go on a second date with them. She glared at him as he walked over to the table, waiting for the coffee to finish. He realized his mistake right away though. I'm sorry I was out of line there.  
  
Don't worry, Bulma said lightly. She stood up and walked towards the side hallway. Just bring my coffee down to the computer lab. I'm going to do some work before I go to bed.  
  
Gohan said, but the woman had already disappeared down the hall. The machine beeped moments later, as the coffee was just about complete. He got up and prepped a couple mugs before heading down to the lab himself.  
  
He got into the room, setting the cups of coffee down on the desk where Bulma sat at. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was set on a task at the computer she was currently working on.  
  
he said simply, taking a seat next to her. She nodded her thanks before resuming her work. A few moments passed before Gohan peeked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. What's this?  
  
It's something new that I'm working on. It's proving to be a bit troublesome at this time. Gohan stood up and looked over her shoulder, getting himself a better view at the problem she was having.  
  
do this. He reached around her, tapping a few keys with his right hand. His head ended up inches away from Bulma's shoulder. She felt something odd with the closeness of what he was doing. Before she could answer what that was, he moved away, standing up fully behind her chair.  
  
Gohan pointed to the screen, showing the minor thing he corrected. Bulma was astounded.  
  
how did you do that? Something like that should have taken hours to fix!  
  
He shrugged, trying hard not to look smug and proud. Just a little of this and a little of that I saw it when you said you had a problem. I looked over it quickly and presto: problem fixed. He smiled briefly before taking a seat again.  
  
Bulma felt her heartbeat rise ever so slowly with that smile.  
  
It took her a little longer to recover than earlier, but Gohan didn't notice, or thought that she was still thinking over the little thing he fixed. He stood up and walked towards the door, rousing Bulma's attention.  
  
I'm getting a bowl of apples. I'll be back in a bit. He left the room. She wanted to raise her voice to say something, but decided otherwise. She would have ended up saying words that she didn't want to speak, though she ended up doing so a few minutes later:  
  
What the hell was that? she ended up muttering. Bulma looked over her shoulder, making sure Gohan wasn't there, or wasn't coming back yet before turning back around and throwing her head in her hands. He's sixteen years old! Why do I get this feeling around him though?  
  
She threw her hands up in confusion; unable to understand why she was acting like this. Placing her hands at the edge of her desk, Bulma pushed back some hanging her head down between her outstretched arms. She stopped for a breath and came to a somewhat sound analysis.  
  
He is more of a man than anyone I've ever tried dating. She stood up, deciding that it was a good time for bed. Quickly saving her work, Bulma turned and bumped right into Gohan.  
  
he said in his cheery voice. Something wrong?  
  
Nothing's wrong. I'm just going to bed. She stepped around him, only to stop and move back, taking the bowl of apples from him. Thank you.  
  
No problem. I hope you like it: granny smith apples. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a few small packets. I also got some peanut butter, if you want to do that.  
  
She blushed slightly, quietly thanking him for the peanut butter as well. Bulma whispered a brief good night before making her way to the door. It was then that an idea formed in her head. It was nothing too bad, but she wanted to make sure of something.  
  
I'm going to take a small break from this for a couple days, but I'm going to need your help when I resume it, she said, leaning on the doorway.  
  
What do you have in mind? he asked innocently.  
  
Come back in three days towards the evening and we'll head out for dinner. It's my treat. Bulma stopped there, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Gohan thought it over briefly before coming up with his reply. Sure, I'll come by for dinner. Mom wouldn't mind, since I'm just going to be helping you out.  
  
She smiled. Good, good. I'm going up now you know where the exit is.  
  
Night Bulma, he said.  
  
Bulma left the room, walking down the hallway. She walked up the stairs and entered her room, relief setting in briefly before settling down and planning out what she wanted to do to answer her questions about the boy half her age.  
  
It's worth the chance, she muttered. She fell into a fitful sleep moments later.  
  
To be continued  
  
  


* * *  
  


Bulma's Omake Corner: Encounter One  
  
Hello everyone, and welcome to the first (of what I hope will be many installments) of Bulma's Omake Corner! What is this doing here, you ask? Well, the creator and his legion of type writing monkeys asked me to take a section of each story that was either deleted for impractical reasons (a.k.a. too light for the story), or rewrite a scene in the chapter with a humorous element to it.  
  
So without further ado, here is the first omake encounter:  
  
Nearly five years had past since he disappeared. It took three years after he left for Bulma to reconsider dating again, and another six months after that before she went out on her first date. In the span of fifteen or so months, Bulma had gone out on eleven dates – half of them within the first three months. All of them had egos to spare and a head shallower than helium. After that, she slowed down, going on five dates in the last year, but all of them turning out the same. Number twelve concluded much the same way.  
  
Hey Trunks. How was your evening? she asked her only son.  
  
Fun! Goten and I had fun ganging up on Gohan! he chirped out.  
  
Yeah! He was a good sport about it too! Goten said immediately after, though with a slight pause when he was searching for the right words.  
  
Really now? That was nice of him. She walked by them to hang up her coat. Where is he at anyway?  
  
As if on cue, there was a thump at the top of the stairs, followed by a series of loud tumbles down them. Bulma turned around the corner, seeing Gohan gagged and bound in duck tape and rope at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
'Good sport', huh boys? Bulma asked, raising an eye towards the youngsters hiding behind her legs. They sprinted off, not wanting to face her, or anyone else's, wraths.  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Next Encounter: Rendezvous  



	2. Encounter Two: Rendezvous

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
Amour Foncé  
  
  
A dark romance by ShaggyDiz  
  
  
Encounter Two: Rendezvous  
  
  
* * *  
  
  


The last three days were hell to Bulma. She had spent much of the time gathering the details for the project she wanted to discuss with Gohan as well as complete the one she was stuck on. Time was not on her side. She was happy to be finally done one of her projects though, albeit it was on the third morning, working all through the night to do so.  
  
Table for two under 'Briefs', please, she said to the bellboy.  
  
It was then that she remembered that she hadn't set dinner reservations for the evening. She decided to sleep till two and make the call when she woke up. The restaurant wasn't particularly pleased at the late reservations, but they managed to get them set without delay (it was then that she remembered that conversation with Gohan days earlier about revealing who she was so soon).  
  
Ah yes right this way, he said to the pair.  
  
It was also then that she remembered the true intention of this little dinner. It was stuck in the back of her head during the last few days, but with everything that she did, she hadn't figured out a way to come forward with her proposition. She thought about it in the shower and for three hours after that. Nothing came to her though, so she just packed her briefcase and patiently awaited Gohan for the eight o'clock dinner date.  
  
Your table, like you requested madam. The pair took their seats and their menus. They made some light talk, deciding on not discussing anything with work until they had food in their stomachs. Twenty minutes later, the appetizers were brought out.  
  
So what do you have planned? Gohan asked. She pulled a folder out of her briefcase and handed it to him.  
  
Nothing too much. I figure I give you something to work on for once without having me look over your shoulder. He scanned over it quickly before looking back at Bulma, a small smile set on his face.  
  
You're giving me a major project?  
  
She looked at him dumbly. Let me see that. The blue haired woman looked over the contents herself before smiling herself. I was sure I packed that for you.  
  
You have that much confidence in me to perform something big like that? he asked curious.  
  
I didn't think this project was that big. I was wondering what you were getting all excited about. Gohan gave her a slightly shocked look.  
  
It is big! At least to me it's big. It looks to be easy, but it really is something major that could have benefits to the company.  
  
Well, your reasoning sounds good: just think of it as moving up. You're becoming more of a man everyday I see you. Gohan blushed slightly, and she knew then that she had something to work with.  
  
I don't deserve that much credit Bulma.  
  
Nonsense! You're much better than some of these boneheads that I know that are much older than you. Trust me: you're growing up to be something good. Chichi raised you well.  
  
I guess. Dinner saved him from further embarrassment, for which he was highly grateful. Bulma was slightly happy as well. She realized a slight flaw in her approach. _Embarrassing him so much isn't a good thing. I have to find a way to praise him without him getting so worked up.  
_  
Dinner didn't provide a solution to her question, and as they awaited dessert, she decided to try something bold.  
  
my reasons for coming weren't just for giving you a job.  
  
Wrong move. What do you mean? Bulma panicked slightly.  
  
_Damn it! Why did I have to be so blunt about it?_ Can I tell you later after dessert? she asked, hoping for a slight reprieve to formulate a new move.  
  
Gohan looked at her, confused and curious to what she was going to tell him. His thoughts cycled back some to her praising of him, but didn't dwell on it long. He could wait. he said honestly, trying to make this revelation as easy as possible for her.  
  
She panicked more. _Why the hell does he act so calm all the time? He's making it worse! And why am I getting all worked up on this though? I'm just asking him to be my oh  
_  
I'll tell you after dessert. The tension was quite thick between them right now: Bulma nearly losing it completely and Gohan, still confused, but still having some pressure on her to explain herself. The wait for dessert seemed like an eternity to them, but as they got it, Bulma took her time with it, trying desperately for time to slow down completely. The teen got slightly upset with this, and made his concerns known.  
  
Bulma, I'm waiting outside, he said, standing up and giving her a few bills to pay for the dinner. Quietly, he made his way outside and to the sidewalk.  
  
Bulma panicked. She didn't expect this to happen, but now everything she wanted to do had nearly crumbled apart. She got the check as quickly as she could and paid for it at the table, leaving the restaurant and bumping right into Gohan at the entrance. He happened to start walking back in that direction when she collided with him.  
  
he mumbled, reaching down and picking her up. He held onto her lightly and led her away from the restaurant, planning on finding a slightly reclusive place to speak. It was after a few minutes that Bulma regained her senses and stepped out in front of Gohan.  
  
Stop here, she said. She looked around before pulling him to a bench that was a short distance ahead. They sat down, Gohan looking at Bulma and the woman looking out ahead of her.  
  
Do you want the long version or the short version? she asked. He thought about it, trying to think of what the right answer to give.  
  
I'll take the short version, he decided. She cursed in her head.  
  
_It's now or never._ Bulma looked into his eyes and nearly turned away, but couldn't. She was completely captivated by his eyes. She would have to look away soon, but for now, Gohan was the center of her focus. I want you to be my boyfriend.  
  
It took Gohan nearly a minute to recover from the shock he was in. He didn't expect her to be so blunt with what she had to say. He recovered though and saw Bulma still sitting next to him with her eyes locked with his. It was then that he noticed something odd about the way she looked at him. He cursed himself for not figuring out what it was.  
  
I think I'm going to need the long version of it, he finally said. Bulma broke the eye contact and looked ahead, letting the stars ahead of her be the driving force.  
  
I've never found any comfort in my life. Yamcha was a good guy, but I never really let him into my heart. Vegeta one night he got it, and ever since, I have yet to find it from another man. I told you three nights ago how it's been for the last year and a half. I've lost, Gohan. I've lost. Silence filled the air momentarily.  
  
Gohan broke it after several seconds with the question that's been plaguing his mind since the statement she gave a few short minutes ago: Why me?  
  
She didn't need to say anything, knowing that was going to be his question. Vegeta was the most serious of men. He didn't let me in though. He never showed me what kind of person he was.  
  
Yamcha was the complete opposite: he was never serious. He never had any ambition to settle down or anything. His life was settled around baseball and fighting. I would still be with him if it weren't for those little facts.  
  
That doesn't answer my question, Gohan said, interrupting her.  
  
I know I'm getting to the point. You want to know why I'm asking you to be my boyfriend, and it's simple: you're more of a man than anyone else I've ever known.  
  
Bulma, I-  
  
Gohan, you're in line to become one of the highest ranking people in Capsule Corp! No one has ever gotten that chance at such a young age! You're mature and ambitious, and you're pretty funny at times. You play with your brother and my son like a father would to his kids. You're you're just perfect. You're more human than anyone I've ever known.  
  
It all set in very slowly for the teen. There were words he knew were true, but perfect? He doubted himself as being , yet the woman before him sought to believe so, which is why she was asking him such a bold question.  
  
you know I'm only sixteen.  
  
I know, she said. I've taken that into consideration.  
  
  
  
She sighed. I'm not asking much out of you. I just want someone to hold from time to time and not look at me like an object of obsession, or as an overly rich woman. I just want comfort Gohan.  
  
I understand, he said, nodding. He stood up, walking a few feet in front of the bench, his gaze set on the night sky. Bulma followed his every step, hoping for some sort of answer soon. She didn't want to push him to a hasty – and quite possibly bad – decision.  
  
I think, he said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
I think I can do this. I mean, Mom can't know.  
  
Bulma giggled. I know. That wouldn't be good.  
  
I don't think the boys will worry too much. They see us together all the time, so they won't expect much of a change.  
  
Anything else? she asked.  
  
He thought silently for a moment. For your sake, I don't think anyone should know that you're dating a sixteen year old. That wouldn't look good to your peers.  
  
I've thought of that. This will be our little secret, okay? He finally turned around, looking down into her eyes, smiling brightly at her.  
  
our secret. He reached a hand out to her. How should we go about this then? Should we hold hands walking home? His voice carried a slight nervousness to it, mostly because he had never attempted such a bold thing before. Bulma was just as confused.  
  
don't know Gohan. I'd like you to take me home. She paused briefly, contemplating. Can I just lean on you? she asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
He smiled. and if anyone asks, I'll just say you had a bit too much to drink.  
  
That sounds good, Bulma said laughing. _Confidence we've both gained a sort of confidence tonight. I don't think I've been this happy in quite some time._ She took his arm into her small hands, wrapping them around his appendage and letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. She smiled contently, happy that this day has come and gone, with beneficial results.  
  
The only question in her head now was how long this romance would last.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Bulma's Omake Corner: Encounter Two  
  
Hello everyone, and welcome to the second installment of my omake corner! I'd like to apologize ahead of time for the lack of update from before, but from what I know, the creator and his legion of type writing monkeys had too good of a time at a couple of parties, and, well that's all I can say without incurring the wrath of the boss.  
  
Now for today, we have a little scene from the end of the shoot that Gohan got a little carried away with. Just watch:  
  
  
I think, he said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
I think I can do this. I mean, Mom can't know.  
  
Bulma giggled. I know. That wouldn't be good.  
  
I don't think the boys will worry too much. They see us together all the time, so they won't expect much of a change.  
  
Anything else? she asked.  
  
He thought silently for a moment. For your sake, I don't think anyone should know that you're dating a sixteen year old. That wouldn't look good to your peers.  
  
I've thought of that. This will be our little secret, okay? He finally turned around, looking down into her eyes, smiling brightly at her.  
  
Hang on I want to do something. He took a step back, looking around the area for any people passing by. Bulma looked on, confused at what the kid was doing.  
  
Out of nowhere, Gohan threw his hands up into the air before pointing to Bulma. I, LOVE, this woman! I love her!  
  
He shouted it three more times, and by that time, three police cruisers had pulled up.  
  
Damn it Gohan. I'm leaving. She started walking away before cracking up. Cut the cameras!  
  
  
Don't you agree with me? Gohan was having a little too much fun there. I got to tell Chichi to cut back on his television time. Anyway, if you want to see more fun, stayed tuned next week for Encounter Three: Kiss. And I'll consider providing some fan service too!  
  
  



	3. Encounter Three: Kiss

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
Amour Foncé  
  
  
A dark romance by ShaggyDiz  
  
  
Encounter Three: Kiss  
  
  
* * *  
  
  


A week had gone by since the date between Bulma and Gohan, and in that time, both of them had kept silent about the relationship to the workers at Capsule Corp. Although, in one week, they hadn't progressed further than simple hugging. To everyone in the company, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
Good afternoon Gohan, Bulma said, welcoming him into the house.  
  
It was Bulma's idea to take it slow. She had to learn what made the boy what he was, and pushing him into unwanted situations would make for something the both of them didn't need. She didn't bother with telling him about it though, since she was still trying to figure out what she wanted from this.  
  
Hey Bulma, Gohan said, briefly giving her a hug.  
  
It didn't help much that Gohan was still rather naïve in this situation. She had hoped to somehow change him for the better, so that whenever he did decide to move on, and her comfort satisfied, he would be better equipped to tackle women his own age.  
  
Ready for work? she ask him. He nodded, and she led the way – as normal for them – to the computer lab, where another problem or project needed attention. She let him get to work, as she went to grab some coffee for the both of them before she set upon her own work.  
  
Bulma came back seeing him slightly perplexed. she asked.  
  
Just tense. Goten put me through the ringer today. I never expected that much out of him from one spar. He stretched his arms out, trying to get a knot or two out of them.  
  
Want me to help? He turned around, seeing her crack her knuckles.  
  
I need it. Gohan moved forward in his seat, letting Bulma get to work on his back.  
  
Where at? she asked, slowly rubbing his shoulders. He sighed in content, liking the work in progress.  
  
Right there is good. He stopped working completely, too much into Bulma's smooth working hands.  
  
the distant cry of Trunks called out. Bulma looked over her shoulder, hearing a pattering of footsteps from some hallway upstairs. She was just about ready to go when a hand grabbed on to hers.  
  
Gohan said, looking up over his shoulder. Let him come here. I'm really liking this, you know.  
  
Bulma blushed. Another call. I'm in the computer lab Trunks!  
  
I wonder what he wants, Gohan pondered out loud.  
  
Beats me. You know how he gets excited whenever something silly happens.  
  
yes, we can't forget that about him, or Goten for that matter.  
  
She cracked a smile. So very true. A few moments later, Trunks came stumbling in.  
  
Hey Mom! Can Goten come over for a swim? he asked her, hopping up and down in the doorway.  
  
She put one of her hands to her chin, keeping the other on Gohan's shoulder. I don't see the problem. Just make sure Chichi looks over the two of you, okay? Gohan and I got some serious business to tackle today.  
  
Okay Mom! Thanks! he shouted, running away, presumably back to the phone upstairs. Bulma resumed her work on Gohan's shoulders, trying hard to loosen them.  
  
See? A six-year-old wouldn't know the difference if they saw one person rubbing another person's shoulders. He turned to look at Bulma, giving her a funny little smirk. She playfully slapped him, mumbling something along the lines of don't do that.  
  
She eventually got to work after another ten minutes of her taking care of his back. The only sound coming from the room for the next thirty minutes was the tapping of the keys, the printers going off a few times and the occasional curse or two, courtesy of Bulma. She stopped after thirty minutes, looking at her cup and seeing that she had long finished her coffee.  
  
Bulma stood up, walking over to Gohan's workstation, taking his empty coffee cup with hers. You want anything else besides coffee? she asked.  
  
No thanks. I should be fine, he said, turning his head to look at her.  
  
Okay. I'll be right back, she said, bending done quickly and lightly kissing him on his cheek. She went into the kitchen, filling up both cups with more coffee, and also deciding to grab some snacks for them.  
  
She returned five minutes later, seeing Gohan looking at the computer screen with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Anything wrong? Bulma asked him.  
  
He pushed off the table, rolling his chair back some before standing up and coming around to face Bulma. I was thinking, he started, taking the tray (Bulma grabbed it for the coffee and snacks) from Bulma, placing it on the table, and turning back to her, that maybe we should do this right.  
  
Do what right? she asked, puzzled.  
  
I don't know. Gohan paused, rubbing his head and thinking of a way to convey his thoughts. I know you want us to go slow. I don't mind that, but that little kiss startled me.  
  
Bulma looked on, confusion set in place. it was a simple kiss to the cheek. Even your mom would give you one of those.  
  
I know, he said, nodding slightly. I wanted I want to ask you, if if I could kiss you.  
  
Bulma said, keeping her mouth small and open.  
  
They remained silent for close to a minute: Bulma continually contemplating the situation and Gohan waiting patiently for an answer. she finally spoke.  
  
  
  
I would like that. She stepped forward slightly, hesitantly moving her hands to his shoulders. Gohan stood there nervously, not knowing what to do. You can hold me too, Gohan, Bulma said, noting his uncertainty.  
  
He nodded. where?  
  
that would work.  
  
He nodded again.   
  
Just one on the lips, okay? she said, sighing before she did. Bulma smiled lightly though, enjoying this little moment, even if her boyfriend was his usual naïve self.  
  
_Yes my boyfriend I can't think differently from that now.  
_  
Slowly they drew close. Bulma moved forward the most, taking some advantage over Gohan's lack of movement. She got on her toes and saw that she couldn't reach the teen's lips.  
  
she whispered. He made a small, question-like sound. Stop being so hesitant and kiss me.  
  
Gohan whispered back, his resolve stiffened.  
  
Just one simple kiss  
  
They kissed briefly on the lips.  
  
Their eyes – closed when they were mere millimeters apart – remained closed as they moved away. Bulma was the first to open them, looking up to see Gohan with his lips slightly parted, as if he wanted more.  
  
you can open them, she said, shaking his shoulders. He popped them open, looking down at her with curious eyes.  
  
he muttered.  
  
Don't be. You asked, and I accepted. I know you want to help me, and I thank you for that. She wrapped herself around his waist, smiling against his stomach. This is exactly how I wanted it to be.  
  
I'm glad, he said, patting her shoulders lightly. I think that coffee is getting cold.  
  
I know, she said, still against his stomach. Can I hold you like this for a little longer?  
  
Gohan nodded, though he knew she didn't see it. Sure. You can hold on for as long as you like.  
  
And she did just that. She stayed against him for what felt like forever, though in reality, it was close to ten minutes. It was then that they decided to get back to work. They went for about thirty minutes before Chichi arrived with Goten. By then, Bulma had decided to take a break from working in general, joining Chichi at poolside. Gohan remained inside, continuing on the project before them.  
  
Bulma knew deep down though that she wanted more. She still kept to her promise though, taking the relationship between them one step at a time.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Bulma's Omake Corner: Encounter Three  
  
Welcome back once again people! It's been a while, as we can see. The creator gave everyone off for the holidays – even his legion of monkeys – but now that the New Year has started, he has called us back in for work.  
  
As for this week's blooper, Gohan and I decided to play a little prank with everyone on the set involving the kiss. Believe me, this got the creator in an uproar.  
  
  
I would like that. She stepped forward slightly, hesitantly moving her hands to his shoulders. Gohan stood there nervously, not knowing what to do. You can hold me too, Gohan, Bulma said, noting his uncertainty.  
  
He nodded. where?  
  
that would work.  
  
He nodded again.   
  
Just one on the lips, okay? she said, sighing before she did. Bulma smiled lightly though, enjoying this little moment, even if her boyfriend was his usual naïve self.  
  
_Yes my boyfriend I can't think differently from that now.  
_  
Slowly they drew close. Bulma moved forward the most, taking some advantage over Gohan's lack of movement. She got on her toes and saw that she couldn't reach the teen's lips.  
  
she whispered. He made a small, question-like sound. Stop being so hesitant and kiss me.  
  
Gohan whispered back, his resolve stiffened.  
  
Just one simple kiss  
  
Without warning, Gohan picked Bulma up, and together they started touching their noses together, rubbing them back and forth rapidly.  
  
God (expletive deleted) damn it! What the (expletive deleted) are you two (expletive deleted) doing kissing like (expletive deleted) Eskimo's?! Cut the (expletive deleted) camera! Cut it!  
  
  
Heh I'm sure that'll teach the creator to stop going out on those late night drinking binges oh, what is it? He's turning twenty-one next week? Very well then  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that there will be no new update next week, as the creator will be too intoxicated to do anything. Stay tuned though in two weeks for Encounter Four: Hold. And this time, I'll definitely be providing some fan service!  
  



End file.
